warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Admiral Goffgutz
Admiral Goffgutz is a massive, brutish Ork Pirate-lord who leads the Orkish Freebooter Fleet known as Goffgutz' Rekkaz. At the head of this fleet he plies the galaxy in search of plunder and every greater conflicts, which he uses as motivation for those who follow him. History Admiral Goffgutz made his first appearance in Imperial records Early Life Nothing is known of Goffgutz' early life, even by himself, not that it matters to him, as he is busy plundering worlds for his own amusement. What little is known is that some time before he took to pillaging worlds he was a Bad Moonz Warboss in a tribe of Orks somewhere in the Eastern Fringe. These Orks lacked any form of space travel and were caught by surprise when their world was visited by the armed forced of the Imperium, which systematically bombarded many of the large pockets of Orkish habitation. Soon Goffgutz found himself as the only Orkish leader on the planet, and set about instilling order in the masses that remained. Calling that it was Gork(or possibly Mork) offering them a challenge, Goffgutz called on the reclusive Meks from the tribe to bring down the cowardly ship that sought to destroy them from orbit. This was accomplished after substantial effort to rally the disparate Orks around the planet, and before long, a green tide converged. Energy beams split the sky as powerful Tractor Kannons brought the ship to the hard ground, it's bombardment measures and defences rendered useless as the impact buckled the hull and sent shock-waves rippling around the world. Rise of the Admiral With the Goliath defeated, the vast tide of Orks converged upon the stricken vessel, eager to slaughter any survivors that remained. Cutting great patches out of the hull, surviving Burna Boys allowed Goffgutz and his personal Nob-guard direct access to the ship's bridge, where the ship's lone commander awaited, surrounded by his deceased command staff. After a brief exchange, a short but bloody duel began, chunks of flesh being cut from the warboss' arms and back before a single swing of his brutish sword cleaved the Admiral's head clean off his shoulders.. For a moment the Warboss reflected on the fight, before deciding that work needed to be done. With a mek assistant Goffgutz used the ship's systems to call his minions, declaring simply... "We've won this fight ya' gitz, but there's more out there! I want all of you to carve up this ship right good and proper! We'z leavin', an' anyone who thinks otherwise can take it up with me!" Appearance Bedecked in his sleeveless black trench coat and black, tri-pointed "Admiral Kap", Goffgutz is a massive, vicious Ork built up of thick, rippling slabs of green muscle and armour plates. Typical of other Ork Warlords, Goffgutz stands far above other Warbosses and Nobz that serve under him, with the strength, aggression, and warship necessary to keep them in line under him, ensuring his dominance over his "Rekkin' Crew". After conflict with a Space Marine task-force, Goffgutz had his arm replaced with a bulky Power Klaw driven by powerful pistons. In memory of his lost arm, Goffgutz had a Bosspole created which showed his lost hand grasping tightly around a crescent moon, which he now wears over his back. Goffgutz' "Shiny Fingz" Not unlike other Warlords in the galaxy, Admiral Goffgutz has some into a handful of items that would be considered "artefacts". These items include the somewhat unique greatcoat he wears and his specialised "Admiral Kap". Goffgutz' Greatcoat Originally the heavy-duty flak-armour of Admiral Runsworth and his most senior officers, Goffgutz had them stitched together into a crude parody of an Admiral's coat, with additional brightly coloured armour plates as a display of his status as warlord of the fleet. As intended by it's previous owners, the coat provides Goffgutz with an impressive amount of protection, on top of his ragged green hide. Quotes By About Category:Ork Characters Category:Orks Category:Characters Category:LegionXIII Category:Goffgutz' Rekkaz